1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bed, comprising a frame having at least two side parts between which there is provided a lying surface of constant area for a person to repose.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is known to construct pieces of furniture with a variable sitting or lying surface which can be used as a sofa or as a bed, depending on the size of this surface. Furniture of this type is described for example in AT-PS 173 819, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,019,454 or 4,586,206.
It is also conventional to construct beds such that they can also be used, in the case of a lying surface of constant area, as another piece of furniture, such as a couch or the like. However, the bedding has inconveniently to be stowed in a bedding space in the case of conventional constructions or coverings are provided in the form of slip-on covers which in turn have to be kept somewhere while the bed is being used for sleeping and also have inconveniently to be spread over the bed. Moreover, the coverings mentioned do not provide particularly good protection for the bedding which is left on the bed and which becomes crumpled and also subsequently influences comfort during use as a couch.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a bed which eliminates the above disadvantages and which permits the conversion from bed to couch and vice versa without inconvenient stowing of the bedding rapidly, simply and without additional slip-on covers or the like.